The Equestrian War
by TheFanfictionMaster
Summary: The world of equestria is at war. The hatred built up in pegasi for years is finally flowing out and they are raging war on earth ponies. This story explains more I the story
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Its been 10 years since the war has started. Pegasi and earth ponies started the war and now the mane six have been split up for the other pegasi and earth ponies have raged total war. For a map reference pegasi rule Las Pegasus and Cloudsdale. the earth ponies rule Appolusa, Hoofington, Trottingham, Fillydelphia, Dodge Junction and Mustangia. The unicorns reside in Manehattin and Canterlot. The main attack was on Ponyville so now it is a desolate wasteland. Winsome Falls is know as "Paradise" for all of the races of ponies

* * *

One day many years after the war Twilight was sitting in her old, rotting tree house. She looked out the window and only saw what she had seen for the days after the war started. She saw dead bodies (all earth ponies) all over the place and a wrecked town. Since Ponyville was founded by earth ponies the pegasi sought out to destroy it. She had so much time to think and think and think, so she thought about the day the world went into chaos.

_Flashback_

_It was a nice and sunny day when all chaos broke loose. A hoard of pegasi dropped down like bombs, picked random earth ponies up and dropped them to their death. Twilight quickly sent Pinkie Pie and Applejack to go to a underground bunker under Sweet Apple Acres. She also sent Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to fly to cloudsdale and ask whats going on. Twilight and Rarity went to Twilight's house and stayed there for hours. Then after about 11 days Rarity came through the door and asked twilight "So any news from Canterlot," "No, just letters from Spike saying that he might be able to come back and that he is ok." Twilight replied. "That's great!" _

_"Ya I guess so."  
_

_Twilight then turned and looked out her bedroom window."So Twilight what are we doing for din-" Twilight turned back wondering why Rarity stopped mid-sentence. Twilight turned to see her friend half muzzled and being captured by bandits. Twilight tried to help but out of nowhere a bandit came out and hit her in the head with a rock. She fell to the flour with a bump. "TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT GET UP! TWILIGHT!" Rarity screamed and half woke Twilight up. Twilight was dazed and could not move but only watch as her friend was tied up and shoved into the back of a wagon.  
_

She came out of her trance and saw a message from spike at Canterlot poof out of thin air. The message read...

_Dear Twilight_

_I fear I might not see you again. Pegasi are raiding the Castle and the guards are doing there best but they cant hold them back forever. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and I are trapped at the top. This might be the last time I see you. The princesses are powerless in this war and cannot do anything about it. Now don't be sad we might survive and I will send you a message if we do but for now I say goodbye I always miss when things were normal. So this is my goodbye, Twilight I have always loved you._

_Love Spike_

A tear ran down Twilight's cheek. "I have always loved you to Spike." Now Twilight was really alone, no teacher, no assistant, no friends, and no chance of survival.

* * *

Later that same day Twilight realized she had to move to one of the major unicorn cities she thought it out, Canterlot is being overrun so she will go to Manehattin.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere near Cloudsdale a military post was stationed and Rainbow Dash was scouting for them. While she was scouting she thought of the horrible day in her past.

_Flashback_

_Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy followed Twilight's orders and flew as fast as they could to go find out whats going on. They got to Cloudsdale and went to the Captain, "Sir, rogue pegasi are attacking Ponyville, we need to help!"" Rainbow Dash said _

_"Those aren't rogue pegasi Rainbow Dash, those are my troops." the captain answered _

_Rainbow's jaw dropped "Sir, why are you attacking Ponyville?"_

_"Because it all started after I watched the Hearths Warming Eve play put on by you in Canterlot. I realized that the pegasi should have fought and taken over this land long ago. So after that I started planning and eventually got the clearance to do it, make a new Pegisoplolis."_

_Fluttershy spoke up "But what about the elements of harmony what are we going to do?"_

_"Just cope with it you do have two unicorns, two pegasi, and two earth ponies so I think you'll do fine" _

_"But we don't want to fight our friends!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed_

_"Well you wont have to fight the unicorns so there."_

_"So there, SO THERE, NO I don't want to fight any of my friends and WHY are you not attacking unicorns anyway!"_

_"Well I realized in the play that Commander Hurricane hated the earth ponies more than the unicorns so we wont fight the unicorns."  
_

_Fluttershy couldn't handle it so she burst out in tears and Rainbow comforted her._

_"You are a cruel and sick man captain, making us turn against our friends." Rainbow Dash said.  
_

_"Well as I said before you'll have to deal with it and any able Pegasus will have to either provide for this war or fight in it, now goodbye."_

Rainbow Dash returned to the base.

"See any dirt bags out and about," The captain said

"No I didn't see any earth ponies sir," Rainbow Dash replied

"Well then keep looking, go!"

"Yes sir." Rainbow Dash replied and signed as she went out to look for more ponies.

* * *

A little while later Rainbow Dash came across some ponies. She silently followed them until she was deep into the woods. Then she accidentally hit her rump on the side of a tree. The earth ponies quickly turned around and shouted, NOW! Rainbow Dash suddenly realized that she was in the middle of an ambush. Balls of fire sprang everywhere from cannonballs. She dogged most of them but the last one caught her side and badly burned her. She flew as fast as she could to the military camp.

"Sir there is a camp of earth ponies just south of here!" Rainbow Dash said to the Captain.

"God, that's the fifth one we've seen around here, go strait to the medical tent now."

"Yes sir!"

She flew toward the medical tent and laid down on a stretcher,

"Um, nurse I need medical assistance!"

"Oh, yes... um, right away!" Soon Nurse Fluttershy trotted into the room.

"Oh you have some serious third degree burns I'm going to have to tell the Captain that you'll need to stay at home for at least a week."

"Thanks Fluttershy, you are always so kind."

"Well, yes because I'm the element of kindness"

"Oh yah I forgot, the elements."

Rainbow Dash always got touchy around that subject, since she's the element of loyalty and now she is no were near loyal to her other friends.

Fluttershy saw her getting like this and quickly tried to change the subject,

"I'll just go get you some ice."

"K" Rainbow Dash said with a sigh. Fluttershy lightly flew into the other part of the tent. Rainbow Dash sat there, then all of the sudden Scootaloo bursted in and said

"Rainbow Dash are you ok!"

"Yeh im fine."

"Oh ok." Scootaloo exited the tent and Rainbow Dash though of the good times before the war started. Thinking about this made Rainbow cry silently into the pillow on the stretcher.


	3. Chapter 3

Applejack was tending to the farm at the _Earth Pony Rebel Camp. _She always loved tending to farm, heck it was her special talent, but it wasn't the same without her family. Big Macintosh got enlisted to join the army and with Applebloom's natural talent for construction she has been fixing stuff for the army. She still hasn't gotten her cutie mark though (Applejack was actually glad about that) and Granny Smith was to old so she is the old peoples home being taken care of. So now Applejack was the only one in her family actually working the farm. The the clock hit twelve and it was time for a break. She thought back to when the world utterly ended.

_Flashback_

_"Go to your bunker in the applecellar NOW!" Twilight yelled to Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Applejack rounded up her family and Pinkie took the cakes and their children.  
_

_"Everyone into the applecellar." Everyone quickly ran down into the dark cellar. Then Applejack shut the door and Big Mac barricaded it shut. Applejack turned on the lights.  
_

_"Everypony ok?" She asked_

_"Yep" everyone said. Then they waited, and waited, and waited until all of the slaughtering stopped and they heard nothing.  
_

_"I think its ok for us to go out" They all walked out and then an ambush came and swooped down and picked Pinkie Pie up and carried her somewhere over the tree's_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Applejack yelled and tried to run to Pinkie but her family held her back and they all ran for what seemed like forever to wherever they could go._

_Applejack has not seen Pinkie since and the cakes work as bakers for the army._

Applejack signed and looked over the trees and all she had done since she lost Pinkie was blame herself. She had told the army which was nicer than the Pegasus army and sent out search teams for Pinkie.

"Don't worry Pinkie we'll get you someday.

* * *

Authors note (A/N)

From now on the earth pony army is going to be called the rebellion even though they're not a rebellion. Its just easier than saying the earth pony army and the Pegasus army. Saying the rebellion and army is just much less confusing and easier to write. Also the last chapter was a little bit longer because I didn't just want to say in the text that Fluttershy is the nurse and Rainbow Dash is the scout because (and I do say because a lot) Rainbow Dash is supposed to get the worst of it because of her element. Finally, hopefully the chapters will get longer. I also started a a poll for the readers to decide what chapter comes next see poll for more information. I am also working o two other stories named New Element and Changeling or Not? I am focusing more on the New Element story because its kinda hard writing three at a time but I have free time.


End file.
